A Birthday Present
by The land of imaginations
Summary: America barges in Canada's house to greet his brother a Happy Birthday. Canada was shocked from his sudden appearance and has nothing planned for the day... Will he be able to think of something?


"The Hero is here!" America shouted as he barged in his brother's house.

It was Canada's birthday and so, he puts it to himself to give him a good gift. When no one answered, he assumed the Canadian is in his room with his polar bear. He opens the door to the room, he saw his bro, Canada but that's not where his shock came from...it's from the state of undress his brother was in.

"Hahaha!" America laughed awkwardly, "Sorry to barge in! I'll be waiting for you downstairs!"

A cold chill stopped him from leaving though after he turned around.

Canada turned bright red and slipped his sweater on quick and stretched it out to cover himself.

"A-America!" He shouted in his quiet voice. "Knock before you enter you idiot!"

He kicked his brother out of his room and shut the door. He got his pants on and opened the door to see his brother standing there with an embarrassed look on his face.

Why was he embarrassed? Matthew was the one just seen naked.

America laughs again, his face a bit red, "I'll be downstairs if y-you need me brother!"

With that he immediately went downstairs, face, finally, bright red. Wait, did he just stutter in front of Canada? So uncool, he thought, palm making contact with his forehead as he waited for Canada and for his blush to subside.

The Canadian calmed himself down before following the American down the stairs.

"America, what are you even doing here?" he didn't remember inviting anyone over.

He stared at America in embarrassed and look at the floor awkwardly as he stood in front of him. Many thoughts flowing through his head as he tried to not focus on what just happened upstairs.

The silence made America uncomfortable. He clapped his hands that made his brother jump a bit.

"So..." he started. He stands up and runs to hug his brother, "Happy birthday dude! Thought that I'd forget huh? Well I didn't!"

He grinned laughing as he rubs his right hand up and down at the back of Canada while hugging him all the while.

"Thank you for remembering." He hugged his brother back.

Canada rested his head on the American's chest and a small smile grew on his lips.

The Canadian was pretty surprised his brother remembered his birthday, usually no one did and he'd just spend the day with Kuma.

"So... What would you like to do?"

Canada didn't think anyone would come over today.

America pretended to think. "Actually, I just want to hang up here! Nothing more! How about? It's your birthday dude!"

"Well I would have planned something if you had called before, but I guess we could play video games."

He brought his brother up the stairs and to his room where he set up his television and game console.

America watches him. He wouldn't help his brother to set up the console anymore. When he had done it before and he almost broke the controller, Canada got so mad he wasn't allowed free pancakes. So, he continues to watch as he sat there.

When his brother tries to reach something he couldn't, America gulped. He can see his brother's well toned backside that is slowly making him flustered. He tried to look away but was unable to.

Canada turned around with the controllers in his hands and noticed his brother staring at him.

"Do you see something you like~?" teased Canada while America became bright red and he laughed at his brother's embarrassment.

Canada threw the controllers at him and sat beside him with a smirk. The Canadian could see right through his brother, he understood.

"Do you really want to play video games or do something else?"

He lean towards the American and waited for his answer.

"A...uhm..." he stutters before laughing a bit a smirk on his face. So, if this is what Canada will be playing at, two people can play the game at the same time.

"Why?" He asks, leaning forward as well. "Does the birthday boy want anything else?"

To be honest he is nervous but if Canada would like to play like this, there is no way he is backing down.

He pushed the American onto the bed and hovered over him as he nervously leaned forward to meet his lips.

Canada had been in love with America, but he was to scared ever admit it to him, right now it was a surprise to himself that he'd even be doing this.

America yelped and surprise was written on his face. Canada is kissing him! His brother (twin bro), his neighbor, his company since they gained independence, is kissing him! He couldn't believe it but he wasn't about to complain as he has feelings for him as well.

He puts his arms around his brother and pulled him closer. He moaned to the kiss when he partially opened his lips to let Canada explore his mouth. This looks forbidden, it feels wrong but at the same time it all felt right.

The moans escaping America's mouth sent shivers through his body, but not in a bad way, it turned him on.

Canada took America's offer and let his tongue explore his mouth and battle with the other's tongue.

He broke off the kiss soon after to catch his breath and stared at his brother.

"Can I do more?" he asked unsure if he'd should be doing this to his own brother, but he could shake off the feeling that he wanted more.

America nods his head. He didn't really trust his voice right now. He smiled at the still unsure Canadian. Then, he began to have an idea.

"Canada, bro," said he, a smirk on his face. "Why are you asking? It's your birthday today. Don't you want some treats?"

He suddenly regretted what he said when he saw the look on the Canadian's eyes. It was full of hunger and lust. He never knew his brother can hold those in.

He felt himself being turned on and before he can stop himself from saying what he needed to say, he pulled Canada by the shirt and gave a challenging look in his eyes. "Help yourself."

He smirked as his brother looked him dead in the eyes and say those words, he was hungry and he was going to take it all in until the American was unable to walk.

He didn't even spear a second and took off both of their clothes. He went back to passionately kissing him and without warning him stuck two fingers in him and started to scissor him.

He could wait to take him, his little cries and moans just turned him on more and the passionate kissing just brought him over the edge.

America broke from the kiss to moan out loud when a part inside him was hit. Everything is going to damn fast but he couldn't care less. He can see his brother smirk. Oh god, the sweet, shy Canadian has this side? He felt shivers of pleasure come down his spine when they made eye contact. His brother leans on to capture his lips once again, at the same time stroking him and hit that spot inside him, making him see stars.

The moans and kissing made Canada go crazy and pleasure coursed though him, but all of this wasn't enough for him. He wanted to take in all of him and his member had been prepared for a while, waiting to destroy and make the American cry out as he thrusted him roughly.

He removed his fingers from America and quickly replaced them with his member, hitting at his pleasure spot and letting his moan out his name.

This America wasn't anything like the hero he made himself out to be, but Canada loved his submissive side.

"Oh! F-fuck y-yes~!" America moaned out when that spot was continuously being hit.

Canada really is hungry and he is too. He pulled Canada down for a kiss. Their pace isn't slowing down. In fact, it's gradually growing in speed. He already felt euphoria with his spot being hit, what more if he finally reach the peak?

He moaned out loud as their sweaty bodies made contact. His body is on fire and his mind is drawing a blank, in a good way.

It was all going so fast, almost like a blur. The air is so hot and they are so close, enough to breathe in the breath of the other, but not suffocating for either of the two. They were close before but nothing compares to their distance now. It felt too good like a dream, but this is now the reality. It sounds and looks forbidden but for them both, this feels right.

With every thrust he could feel himself reaching his climax, but he didn't want to stop. His breath became heavy as their bodies rubbed against each other and their kisses just became a messes. The Canadian moaned out as he finally couldn't hold back anymore and release inside America.

America's eyes widened as he, too, released. He breathe in shakily and smiled at Canada.

"So," he started with a tired voice, "Did you enjoy yoir treat?"

"I loved it." he said between heavy breaths and collapsed onto the bed next to America.

He turned over to the American and brought him into a tight hug while planting little kisses on his lips.

"How about you?"

"Dude, why are you asking me that?" America laughs, grinning at him. "That was awesome! If I had known you can be like that in bed, I would've given you treats long time ago! But of course, it is the hero's duty to make sure someone is happy for his birthday."

He hugged back, both of them ignoring the mess between them. When he pulled away, he is smiling genuinely, "that and I totally love you!"

He hugs Canada again and placed a kiss in his forehead. Grinning when he was done.

The confession brought a smile to Canada's face.

"I love you too, dork. Thank you for a great birthday."

The only wish he had for this birthday was to spend this day with America and he got that, in a much bigger way, but he wasn't going to complain at all.

"Oh yeah..." America trailed off, looking away, "I am sorry for barging into your room when you are...uh...naked. You got this amazing ass that I couldn't stop loo...okay okay! I'll stop!"

He was cut when Canada whacks him at the back of his head.

"Geez. Seriously, I won't be doing that again."

He grinned at him, happily hugging him again while the other smiled contently.


End file.
